


【TCB】亲吻（拆卸）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂bottom, 惊天雷 X 大黄蜂, 惊天雷up, 惊蜂, 拆卸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	【TCB】亲吻（拆卸）

“醒这么早。”  
惊天雷的发声器里还带着晨起浓重的杂音。  
大黄蜂推了推惊天雷的胳膊，没推动。他现在浑身一点力气也没有了。  
“如果不是一个10吨重的飞机压在我身上，我原本也想多睡会儿的。”  
他恶狠狠地瞪了惊天雷一眼。  
但在现在的情况下，恶狠狠的眼神似乎变成了温柔缱绻的眼神。  
惊天雷小幅度地挪开了自己的腰，但是另一只手却再次把大黄蜂圈进怀里，牢牢地箍住他。  
“多做点运动也许会变轻。”  
“不要，走开！”大黄蜂连推带踹。“我今天还有事！塞博坦有一堆事等着我！”  
惊天雷想了想。“不是有红蜘蛛在吗？”  
“我可不相信他，他会把塞博坦搅得天翻地覆的。”  
“没关系，我相信他。”惊天雷把额头抵在大黄蜂的额头上。“你需要的就只是休息，还有我。”  
大黄蜂的面甲迅速升温。“我……不能让红蜘蛛捣乱……我担心塞博坦……”  
“让他捣乱去好了，反正有人给他收拾。”惊天雷直视着大黄蜂，手掌拂过他的胸甲。“你倒是应该担心一下自己。”  
再接下去傻子都知道事情的走向是什么样，但是大黄蜂不想再来一次了。他昨晚被惊天雷拆到几乎散架，接口肿胀到碰一下就能感觉到里面满满的液体。他现在只想把惊天雷踹下床，然后去清洗室洗一下昨晚留下的暧昧的痕迹。  
他也的确这么做了。小黄人抬起唯一一条能活动的腿，稳准狠地冲着惊天雷的腰踹了过去。  
但是飞行者多年在战场训练出来的反应能力也不是假的。在小黄人的腿刚要踢到他的时候，他已经拽住了那只小小的脚踝，随后翻身，一条腿牢牢地压了上去。  
很好，大黄蜂现在发现自己的四肢都被惊天雷按住了。而始作俑者就在他正上方，像打量猎物一样居高临下地打量着他。  
“你不喜欢和我对接？”红色的光镜盯着大黄蜂。  
“没有，没啊……”大黄蜂心虚地扭开头。“你也辛苦一晚上了，我想让你休息一下。”  
“我以为你昨晚已经见到了我的实力。”惊天雷面无表情地说。“或许我该给你更多的证明？”

“不不不，放开我……”大黄蜂手忙脚乱地去推惊天雷，可惜飞行者早就对他全身的敏感带了如指掌。惊天雷恶意地用手掌拂过大黄蜂的腰，却故意绕过了胸甲上最敏感的地方。  
“T……TC，别这样……”大黄蜂压抑着声音，却让声音听起来更加欲拒还迎。  
“别怎样？”惊天雷伏低了机体，在大黄蜂的接收器边吹出温热的气息。  
“别……摸我的……腰……”大黄蜂好不容易才憋出这么一句话，羞耻感让他的处理器都快烧着了。  
“哦，好。”飞行者的手掌开始向下移动。“那么除了腰以外，其他的地方就可以吧？”  
他的声音像在浓郁的高纯里泡过一样，浸染着微醺的情欲。  
大黄蜂颤抖着向后瑟缩了一下。  
惊天雷的舌尖落在他的接收器上，不轻不重地啃咬着那里的传感器。  
“嗯……”大黄蜂忍不住小声地呻吟起来。他无助地扣着床沿，紧咬着嘴唇侧过头去。  
惊天雷知道大黄蜂已经默许他接下来的动作，所以也就不再欺负小黄人，而是放开了他的传感器，捏着他的下巴亲吻了上去。  
小飞机的吻非常有技巧。他耐心地用舌尖湿润着大黄蜂的唇角，濡湿了那两片薄薄的柔软。温热的舌头叩开了大黄蜂的防线，灵巧地钻进去，寻找另一条可爱的软舌。  
他温柔而深情地亲吻着怀里的小蜜蜂，湿润而炙热的吻印在大黄蜂的齿间。在他的带动下，大黄蜂主动勾起惊天雷的脖颈，略带生涩地回应着他，舌尖交缠着他的舌尖，又变成浓烈的撩拨和调情。  
黑色的手掌顺着小黄人的大腿内侧抚摸上去，指尖顺着装甲的凹槽和纹路抠弄，时不时探进装甲下面夹住一条线路揉捏。大黄蜂被惊天雷压着亲吻，看不到他在自己腿上的动作，只能顺着那只捣乱的手掌未知的方向感受着，快感被成倍放大，所有香艳旖旎的画面再次在他的回忆扇区里铺开。  
身上的压迫感更甚，惊天雷灼热的亲吻几乎要融化掉他的一切，带着浓情蜜意的抚摸让他的对接面板下再次湿润起来。  
好不容易惊天雷放开了他。大黄蜂的电解液挂在嘴角，显得十分诱人。  
“好了……好了吧，TC……”他小声地说，几乎带着点哀求。“我想去清洗室……”  
“你哪儿也别想去。”惊天雷把大黄蜂昨夜激情过后匆忙扣上的对接面板一把扯下。“除了在我的管子下面求饶。”  
“啊……别碰那里……”在感受到惊天雷把手探向他的保护叶后，大黄蜂慌张起来，声音也变得急促。  
惊天雷很快就知道大黄蜂慌张的理由了。  
保护叶已经被他昨晚开发到极致，肿胀的边缘还在微微外翻着。已经干涸的润滑液痕迹挂在接口外，保护叶随着机体起伏轻微地张合着，像一张可爱的小嘴，散发着不堪一击的诱惑。  
“昨晚会不会做得太过火了？”惊天雷认真反思了一下自己。  
“嗯……”保护叶被一种轻柔的力道抚摸着，大黄蜂隐忍地哼了一下。  
“我今天会好好补偿你的。”惊天雷以自己的脑回路聪明地下了决定。  
“不……你……”大黄蜂扭着腰想往后退，但是惊天雷的动作更快。  
他把一根手指沿着接口边上的传感节点缓缓揉捏，时不时蹭过那些密集的外部神经集点，大黄蜂的表情也从咬唇隐忍变成无意识的张嘴微喘，面甲上挂着一层薄薄的冷凝液。  
“嗯……TC……”小黄人略带哀求地蹭了蹭惊天雷的腰。  
“嘘。”惊天雷按住大黄蜂的嘴唇，凑近他的接收器。“我要先看看昨晚是不是弄伤你了。”  
手指探进柔软的接口内壁，因为润滑液已经干涸，手指的进入稍微遇到点阻塞。不过还好，大黄蜂的接口因为刚才的撩拨已经变得湿润。惊天雷耐心地旋转着手指，查看管道内的裂痕。  
有温热的润滑油开始包裹住他的手指。虽然惊天雷摸到了几处伤痕，不过好在都不严重，而且大黄蜂自身的系统也在修复中。他松了口气，正想抽出手指，忽然看到大黄蜂有些迷茫的神情。  
小飞机忍不住想欺负他的小黄人一下。  
“看来昨晚还不够热情。”惊天雷俯身舔舐着大黄蜂的唇角，声音恰到好处地飘进他的接收器里。  
“其实昨晚我应该再热烈些的，毕竟你当时那么的——”小飞机坏笑了一下。“主动。”  
“不，我没有……”小黄人露出了让惊天雷十分满意的羞涩表情。  
“你忘了吗？”惊天雷故意不紧不慢地说道。“我把你放在我写小说的桌子上，那些为你写的小说就垫在你的挡板下面。我抱着你，亲吻你的颈部管线，你慢慢开始呻吟起来……”  
“不，TC，别说了……”大黄蜂满脸通红。  
“别害羞我的小蜜蜂，那个样子的你简直可口极了。”惊天雷转而舔着大黄蜂的接收器，舌尖扫过传感器的边缘。“你的光镜里亮晶晶的，满脸羞涩，像一只可爱的涡轮小兔子，让人忍不住想狠狠地咬你一口。  
“你的小接口好紧啊，我刚进去就紧紧地夹住我的输出管，像是不知餍足一般想要更多。明明已经被我拆过很多遍了，却每次都这么贪婪，好像怎么也喂不饱似的，简直要把我吸上天了。小蜂，为什么你的小嘴巴这么诱人？  
“我抚摸你的装甲的时候，我能感到它们每一寸都在为我颤抖。我摸着你胸前的缝隙，用牙齿轻咬圆润的车灯，你无助地张开着双腿，好像在邀请我快点进来，不要客气。  
“还记得我拆掉你的对接面板吗？你那诚实的小接口因为之前的亲吻和爱抚已经变得湿润，我还没有碰它，粘腻的润滑液就从保护叶里流了出来。你一定能感觉得到我的目光一直紧盯着你最隐私羞耻的地方，所有的隐秘，都毫无保留地展现在我的眼前。  
“还记得我亲吻你的保护叶片吗？你下意识地瑟缩了一下，想把腿合上，却被我牢牢摁住了。被我压制住的感觉怎么样？被一条温热的舌头舔吻你全身最敏感最隐私的地方，那感觉怎么样？  
“每次看到你这湿润又稚嫩的接口时，你知道我要用多大的努力才能克制住把它刺穿、在它里面顶撞直至它的主人哭喊求饶的冲动吗？  
“你在塞博坦的时候是什么样的？会端端正正坐在办公室里，一丝不苟地给他们开会吧？他们见过你这个样子吗？谁能知道在他们面前严肃认真的小领袖居然私底下也会张开大腿迎接我的进犯呢？谁能知道你也会像个贪心的涡轮小兔子一样紧紧地吸着我的管子浑身颤抖到过载说不出话呢？谁能想到你一身粘腻的液体，脸上都是白色的交换液，躺在我身下露出这幅迷茫的可爱表情呢？  
“他们都不知道吧。”  
惊天雷故意放满了速度，一个字一个字地在大黄蜂接收器边吹气，舌尖逗弄着那里敏感的元件。  
大黄蜂紧紧咬着下唇，大张着双腿，面红耳赤地想要逃开惊天雷的这些话。他不可抑制地想起过去和惊天雷在一起的那些画面，那些香艳，绮丽，充满了喘息和液体的画面，桌子，沙发，充电床，甚至地板上，都留下了他们交合的痕迹。  
大黄蜂的引擎开始发出嗡嗡的声音，风扇也全部打开，散热器也无法浇灭他的装甲上灼热的温度。  
“住口……别再说了……”大黄蜂艰难地保持着理智的最后一丝清醒。  
“哦？”惊天雷玩味地笑了一声。“你昨晚在我管子下面可不是这么说的。”  
大黄蜂猛地瞪大了光镜。  
“你张开双腿夹住我的腰，抱着我对我说快点进来，求我把管子伸进来，求我快点艹你。你搂着我的脖子，软言细语地勾引着我，求我动起来，你说你想要我的管子，想要我把你撞坏……”  
大黄蜂再也听不了了，这些事情都是他亲身经历的，但是在惊天雷的发声器里说出来，又显得无比色情。他挣扎着用另一只手揽住惊天雷的脖子靠近自己，疯狂回应他的亲吻。  
惊天雷终于等到了自己想要的。他飞快地抽出手指，拆掉自己的对接面板，释放出早就在下面胀得发硬的输出管，顶在大黄蜂温暖的接口外沿，撑开接口保护叶就嵌了进去。  
大黄蜂想惊呼，但所有的声音都被惊天雷堵回了嘴里。很快，接口里的折磨就变成了充实的饱胀感。管身纹路摩擦着内壁的电路，一点点撑开所有的金属褶皱，扫荡过隐藏的传感节点，直直地撞上了最里面的那个小零件。  
“不——！”大黄蜂在剧烈的冲撞下差点咬到惊天雷的舌头。  
但是小飞机并不在意，因为这意味着大黄蜂正在经历极度的快感。这让他感觉很好。  
惊天雷稍微退出一点冠状头部，随后又重重地刺入，力道越来越大，速度也越来越快。大黄蜂的光镜里盛满了不知是因为疼痛还是因为羞涩的清洗液，紧紧咬着嘴唇，扶着惊天雷肩膀的手臂一阵颤抖。  
他的小蜜蜂快要过载了。  
惊天雷一边专心地进行着活塞运动，一边咬着大黄蜂的小角。“叫出来宝贝，我想听你的声音。”  
大黄蜂摇摇头，脑袋拼命向后仰，想要抵抗越来越升起来的快感。但是他毫无疑问是失败的，因为这感觉真的太舒服了。惊天雷每次和他对接，无论是姿势，力道，速度，还是在耳边轻喃的甜言蜜语，都让他欲罢不能。  
身上的撞击越来越剧烈，疯狂的快感涌入他的处理器，电流在他的四肢里流窜，装甲缝隙里辐射着源源不断的高温。清洗液从他的光镜里流了出来，他只能模模糊糊地看着惊天雷，那张熟悉的清秀的面孔上是满满的对他的爱意。  
他挣扎着用手去抚摸惊天雷的脸，惊天雷也回给他轻柔的啃咬和亲吻。  
还有最后那些灌进他油箱里的，只属于惊天雷的液体。  
即使没有听到他的小蜜蜂的叫声，惊天雷也并不在意。因为他已经得到了更想要的。  
如果可以，我真想把你绑在我的床上一辈子。  
惊天雷亲了亲已经下线的小黄人，忽然涌起一个邪恶的念头。

【后记】  
看着大黄蜂的通讯箱里几乎要淹没的未接通讯，惊天雷毫不犹豫地点了全部删除。  
然后把红蜘蛛的号码拉进了黑名单。


End file.
